


Between The Stacks

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur's a bit of a prat, M/M, Masturbation, Merthur - Freeform, Voyeurism, librarian!Merlin, oblivious!Merlin, student!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin just wanted to learn magic. He didn't want to deal with Arthur Pendragon, the prat. He certainly didn't want Arthur to catch him wanking in the library after hours. But since when did he get exactly what he wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Stacks

Merlin Emrys had always dreamed of going to Camelot University. Fifty years ago, well before his time, warlocks and other magic users had been classified as a protected class. Not so much anymore, with people being more open minded on the subject, never the less there were always a few people who mindlessly hated on those that were different. At least the city wide riots were a thing of the past.

It took awhile for schools to start teaching the craft (understandably, after all the teachers themselves had to feel safe in their profession) and Camelot had been one of the last to convert. Uther didn’t try and keep his disdain for magic a secret, claiming it a time of the schools money and resources. Never the less the Headmaster never did anything half way, so when they opened the school to magic users it quickly became the most exclusive magic program around.

For the past few years Merlin studied hard. Certainly he had a lot of natural power, more than most people did anyway, but that wouldn’t be enough to get him where he wanted to go. He needed control.   
  
Still, it came as a shock when he was actually admitted.

If he was completely honest it wasn’t exactly how he’d expected. The hardest part was being separated from Will and his Mum; the fact that he’d yet to make friends, one month in, didn’t help.

Well that wasn’t strictly true. He really liked his potions professor, Gaius, often spending evenings helping him to stock the nurses’ station. That didn’t really count though, the relationship was professional. There was also a girl called Gwen. Her Dad ran the shop, he taught metal works and if you ever needed an artifact to use in a spell he was your go to guy. Gwen was apprenticing with him while taking a few night classes.

On his first week he’d stumbled into the shop slightly dazed and needing some ruins for class. Laughing, Gwen had sat him down, pushed a cup of tea into his hands and went about getting him what he needed. From that moment they’d been friends but with both of them carrying such heavy work loads it was difficult finding more than a brief hour or two to spend together. They did text a lot though and it went a long way to making him feel more at home.

Most of the students tended to avoid their magical counterparts. Not in a malicious way. It’s not as if they shared any classes, so there was no real opportunity. Hell even their libraries were separated.

That’s actually where Merlin worked, even with most of his tuition being covered, he still needed the money. Plus it really was the perfect job. Until exams came up he wasn’t normally needed for anything other than to point fellow students in the right direction; which left him with plenty of time to study himself. Even after all these years magic hadn’t lost the wonder for him and now all these rare tombs were literally right at his fingertips.

Life was fantastic, almost perfect. At least it would be if it wasn’t for the total prat who went by the name of Arthur Pendragon. See the library had rules. Either you had to be magical or be accompanied by someone who was in order to get in.

It was a safety precaution more than anything else, a lot of the books were warded shut or contained something nasty within their pages. Someone would inevitably get hurt if they weren’t handled with the proper care and respect.

Those rules evidently didn’t apply if you were the son of the Headmaster. It really riled Merlin up and Arthur knew it. The prat came in, messed around with books he knew nothing about, forcing Merlin to keep an eye on him.Thus ensuring Merlin got next to none of his work done.

Just last week he’d been working on an essay that was due when the moron had opened a weather book, that actually demonstrated the effects of each spell. The library had specially built rooms for those books, they even put bright yellow labels on the books to signify a room was needed. Instead a gale force wind started up, ripping books from their shelves and tearing Merlin’s essay right out of his hands.

Screaming at Arthur to close the damn thing, the other man had looked too surprised to do much of anything. Bracing himself against the wind he’d had to go and do it himself. Slamming the cover shut, he’d just stared around in dismay. The place was a mess and would take forever to clean and organize again. He just counted himself lucky none of the other dangerous books had fallen open.

Resigned he turned to tell Arthur off, just in time to see the regret on his face before he smoothed it over, into a mask of indifference. Exhaustion hit him then and he just couldn’t do it. Instead he waved him out the door, closed the library and wearily started in on the mess.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin was calculating the exact quantities needed for a potion he planned on trying, muttering to himself under his breath, when a Starbucks cup was placed down in front of him. Startled, he glanced up to see Arthur hovering in front of his desk, tentatively smiling. He hadn’t been back to the library since the incident last week, leaving Merlin strangely disappointed. Only because hardly anyone else had dropped by that week and he was man enough to admit the place was slightly spooky when you were the only one there.

“It’s ah- sorry about last week,” Arthur said dismissevly, his usual haughty look firmly in place. Surprised, unsure what to say, Merlin took a sip to stall for time.

“This is my drink! How did you know?” he blurted out before he could think about it, watching fascinated as the tips of Arthurs ears turned faintly pink.

“I asked Gwaine,” he admitted with a shrug. “He said that it was your usual.”

“Oh well thanks, you know you didn’t have to,” waving the cup for emphasis, he quickly stopped when it sloshed over the side and onto his notes.

“Of course I didn’t,” rolling his eyes, he turned and walked off. Setting up at his usual table, right in direct eye line of Merlin, he pulled out what appeared to be his own school books and went to work without a second glance his way.

Meanwhile Merlin’s thoughts were completely scattered, too busy mulling over the enigma that was sitting in front of him. It wasn’t until the cause of his distraction coughed pointedly that Merlin realised he’d been staring for a good five minutes and Arthur was staring back amused. Jumping to his feet, he managed to trip over his chair, catching his balance at the last second. Face burning he couldn’t even look towards the table as he hurried off into the stacks, pretending to be busy. A quiet chuckle floated after him, bringing a reluctant smile to his face.

 

* * *

 

After that Arthur started coming back to the library every time Merlin was working. As for Merlin, he’d stopped complaining to the head librarian. Not because he was starting to like the prat, he’d just accepted it was futile. Besides Arthur had been bringing his own course work with him so Merlin shouldn’t have to watch him anymore. He shouldn’t be distracted from his own work by him. Shouldn’t being the key word.

Now that he’d gotten a glimpse of something other than the arrogance Arthur exuded, Merlin found himself fascinated. His dashing good looks didn’t hurt either.

Arthur had a tendency, while studying, to absent mindedly run his fingers over the pages he was reading, stroking the bindings. Every time he saw it, Merlin would immediately imagine those hands stroking him, running down his body, and he’d be instantly hard. He’d never been more glad to work behind a desk in his life. It was almost as bad as when he was thirteen and going through puberty, now those had been some embarrassing years. Apparently inappropriate hard ons were not a thing of the past, as he had hoped. Worst of all, sometimes Arthur would throw a smirk his way, as if he knew exactly what Merlin was thinking.   
  
Every now and again Arthur would bring him coffee, purposely brushing his fingers over Merlins. Teasing him. Obviously he knew that Merlin had a massive crush on him, no matter how much he tried to deny it to himself.   
  
After waking up to sticking pyjamas three nights in a row (another thing he’d hoped to have left in the past) he couldn’t deny it any longer. Instead he just gave in to daydreaming about it. Vivid images of shoulders, arms and eyes filling his fantasies. Worst was when he focused on his smile and the sound of his laughter filled his head. Call him a masochist, he just couldn’t stop dreaming about the prat.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday night found Merlin locked in the library by himself. Everyone else had left about an hour ago, leaving him behind to take stock of a new shipment of books that had came in that morning. Technically the other person who worked here, a girl named Freya, was supposed to be helping. She’d had a date though and Merlin had told her just to go. He didn’t mind doing it himself, in fact he was glad to get some time alone. Arthur had been especially distracting that day, leaving Merlin aroused and frustrated. Worse, his roommate was back from visiting family, so any thought he’d have of going and having a nice long wank were right out the window.

Half an hour later, he’d made a large dent in the pile of books and decided to take a quick break. Without thinking about it he walked towards Arthur’s table and sat in his regular seat. That was all it took for his thoughts to turn to Arthur and his smile, his shoulders... Shaking his head to clear his thoughts before he got carried away, Merlin was getting up, intent on finishing his work, when he spotted a jumper lying on the floor. A bright red jumper that was incredibly familiar, ir should be considering how much time Merlin spent staring at its owner.

Grabbing it off the floor, he was slightly surprised at how soft it was. Feeling silly, he lifted it to rub it against his cheek and caught a whiff of Arthur’s cologne. That guy always smelled so damn good, one of Merlin’s weaknesses. A shiver twisted down his spine, prompting him to glance around and reaffirm that he was alone.

After a brief hesitation, he thought ‘fuck it’. Unzipping his trousers, he lifted himself just enough to push them and his boxers around his thighs, before wrapping his fingers around himself.

Immediately setting a fast pace, Merlin let his head fall back, groaning quietly. God, what he wouldn’t give to have Arthur bringing him off, hands running over his body. All he could hear was his loud pants and the blood pounding in his ears as he clutched at the jumper tightly, bringing it to brush against his cock, teasing himself. He didn’t have any tissues on hand and there was no way he was walking around with stains on his shirt and trousers. The only logical thing to do was to use Arthur’s clothes. That thought went straight through him; he quickly squeezed at the base of his cock, not wanting it to be over yet.

Swallowing hard he imagined giving it back to Arthur without washing it first. It would be as close to covering Arthur in his cum as he’d get. Though what he wouldn’t give to have Arthur under him, telling him to do it, begging for it. That last thought proved to be too much and he came with a cut off groan, the jumper draped over his cock to catch all the mess.

Falling back against the chair panting, it took Merlin a few minutes to get himself under control. Damn but that had been way more intense than anticipated. Now he was going to have to avoid Arthur’s eyes for at least a month so he didn’t blurt out what he’d done. Hell he could hardly believe it himself. What came over him?  
  
“Is that my jumper?” the voice cut through his post orgasmic bliss. Immediately his mind went into panic mode, insisting he run for his life because he knew that voice and this could only end in complete and utter humiliation. Instead he carefully wiped off and tucked himself away, turning towards Arthur, face bright red, hiding the piece of clothing behind his back.

“Uh no... it’s mine,” he stuttered. “What are you doing here? The library is closed?” That wasn’t supposed to be a question. And why was his voice so squeaky?! Clearing his throat he tried to stop fidgeting and acting so guilty.

“I came to find my jumper.” Oh, of course thats what he came for. An awkward silence fell between them and Merlin couldn’t bring himself to look away from the floor. Arthur hadn’t sounded mad but then you just never knew with him. As if reading his mind, he spoke up again. “What’s so fascinating on the floor? It’s rude not to look at people when you’re speaking to them.” Did he sound amused? He definitely sounded amused right? Risking it, Merlin peeked up at him. Arthur was staring at him, bemused smirk firmly in place.   
  
“I’m really really sorry. I’ll get it dry cleaned... fuck I’ll buy you a new one and I honestly am sorry,” Merlin gushed in mortification, nausea setting low in his gut. No point trying to hide what was completely obvious.   
  
“This couldn’t have worked out better if I’d tried,” Arthur mused, moving closer.   
  
“Please don’t tell your... what do you mean, couldn’t have worked out better?” Confused, Merlins mind raced frantically as he tried to connect what Arthur was saying with what was happening.   
  
“I knew Freya was busy tonight and you’re just so soft hearted that you’d agree to cover for her,” Arthur explained, coming into Merlins personal space now.

“You knew I’d be alone?”Arthur just stayed quiet, watching in amusement as he struggled to connect the dots. “You left this here on purpose!”   
  
“Of course I did,” Arthur admitted with an eye roll. “I just wanted to get some time, just the two of us, so I could make a move. I certainly didn’t expect to find you wanking off into my jumper.”  
  
“You wanted to be alone with me?” Merlin asked in confusion. Just... it had been a long day, it wasn’t his fault he was being a little slow!   
  
“Of course I did you dolt! Why do you think I come to the library every time you’re working? And bring you Starbucks? What about the flirting? Honestly, Merlin.”  
  
“You come to see me... you LIKE me!” And suddenly it all made perfect sense and Merlin really did feel like a first grade idiot. “Why didn’t you say something?”  
  
“I thought I was being obvious, I didn’t realise you would be so oblivious,” exasperated Arthur stepped in once more till he was flush against Merlin, who suddenly realised how close they were standing.

“Um.. so you you want...” nervously bringing up his hand to run through his hair, he completely forgot he still had the soiled jumper clasped tightly in his grasp. Throwing it under the table he shrugged bashfully at Arthur, who just laughed and swooped in for a kiss, succeeding in thoroughly distracting Merlin.   
  
“Fancy going to catch a late movie?” Arthur pulled back grinning.   
  
“Yeah I’d love to,” Merlin agreed, smiling ear to ear. This had ended so much better than he’d expected. He could finish the books tomorrow, right now he had something more important to do. Or someone.   
  
Linking his fingers with Arthur’s he couldn’t stop the giddy feeling, absurdly grateful that Arthur was such a prat who insisted on going where he wasn’t supposed to. They would be great together, Merlin just knew it, almost like it was destiny.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me/ give prompts at my tumblr [HERE ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
